


Take my hand just for the night

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes to California to visit while Lynz is away on tour. Now that he gets to be alone with Gerard for the night, can it be like good old times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand just for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Uploaded! I'm sorry I deleted this omg I heard that someone has been trying to look for this, well, now it's here. I'm happy you guys like this!
> 
> Tons of fluff! Sex! Breakfast Monkey! Cute bandit moments and nap time! 
> 
> Enjoy!

With Bandit finally sleeping through the night, Gerard knew it would be perfect. Especially with Lindsey touring and Frank in LA. The bell chimed quietly, Gerard answered the door, dressed in only ratty plaid pajama pants. It was Frank, in sweat pants slippers and a hoodie. Cigarette cherry glowing in the dark. All Gerard could do was smile. Him and Frank hadn’t been alone in years, when they thought it was all over, that they’d never be able to be alone.”Hi, Frank.” Gerard smiled pulling him into the house as Frank stamped the butt out on the ground.

“Damn it’s huge in here.” Frank whispered, the large white walls decked with random paintings, and patches of crayon where Frank assumed little Bandit had been. The furniture, black suede, with dark coffee and end tables. Frank looked around slowly, eyes eventually settling on Gerard’s face, he smiled.”Yeah, I forgot you’ve never been here.”  
Gerard scratched his head guiltily as Frank kicked off his slippers. “Nope.” Frank smiled again and pulled Gerard to him. For no reason, Gerard froze, visions of Lindsey with Bandit smiling in her arms, asking “What are you doing?” He snapped out of it when Frank’s fingertips brushed his neck.”Frank, should we really be doing this?” Gerard asked, Frank’s arms wrapping around his naked waist. “Did you want me to leave Gerard, I won’t stay if you don’t want me too.” Frank frowned, pulling away slowly.

Gerard snatched Frank’s wrist in his hand “No, I don’t. But what if Jamia and Lindsey find out?” Gerard whispered as Frank walked back “Honestly, I don’t care Gerard.” Frank choked out and looked at Gerard, he had tears in his bright hazel eyes. He’d only seen Frank cry once, when he found out that Gerard had married Lindsey. Not that Frank wasn’t happy for him but how could he have just done that?

“I don’t care if our wives find out okay?! Lindsey is nice, and so is Jamia but I love you more, being away from you, Gerard? It’s ridiculous, it’s so bad I imagine it’s you when I’m in bed with Jamia. Do you know how hard I have to bite my tongue to keep from moaning your name?” Frank asked, tears trickling down his cheeks as Gerard hugged him close. He couldn’t understand how Frank had been able to hide it from him, Frank, who was usually so expressive and sarcastic.

“Frank, why didn’t you tell me?” Gerard murmured, titling Frank’s face up to his. “Because you’re so happy with Bandit and Linds that I was afraid to be that close to you anymore, me and Jamia still fight about projeckt revolution. I can’t bring up old tour stories without her rolling her eyes and leaving the room.” Frank huffed, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand and exhaling roughly.

“Wow, why does she hate me so much?” Gerard asked, wrapping an arm around Frank. “She doesn’t hate you, she just doesn’t understand how I love the both of you.” Frank murmured. “C’mon.” Gerard suddenly smiled, eyes shining. “Where?” Frank asked cautiously, perfect eyebrow raised. “I’m gonna show you Bandit’s room and the rest of the house.” Gerard told him, pulling him by the hand up the wide wooden stairs.

“And this is my and Lindsey’s room.” Gerard had finished his grand tour with the master bedroom. When Gerard had showed Frank Bandit’s room, the little girl was standing in her bed, apple juice spilled down the front of her rainbow brite night gown. Gerard laughed and the little girl broke into a fit of giggles as he pulled the sopping wet nightgown over her head. “Hey,Uncle Frank,” Frank could hear the quotations in Gerard’s voice, “come help me with this.” Frank laughed, walking over to the tiny orange and white dresser, he pulled open the top drawer, stuffed with nightgowns and socks.

“Which nightgown little princess?” Frank asked as Gerard appeared next to him, a diapered Bandit smiling in his arms, he held up two night gowns, one, a solid pink with little butterflies on the collar and sleeves, the other a shrunken tee shirt with a skull and crown. Unsurprisingly, Bandit wanted the princess skull shirt instead. “Just like mommy and daddy huh?” Frank had asked her, her dark brown hair sticking up as the nightgown went over her head and stopped at her tiny feet.

She shook her head no at Frank’s question, “No?” Frank asked her, smiling as a tiny “Nuh uh.” Came from Bandit’s mouth, “Okay not like mommy and daddy then who.” Frank asked her, producing a grin from the little girl, she shook her head and reached for Frank. “Me?” Frank grinned and took her from Gerard who smiled and put the soiled nightgown in Bandit’s hamper. She wrapped her little hand in the string of Frank’s hoodie, marveling at the scorpion on his neck.

“What do you guys do to get her back to sleep?” Frank asked as a tiny finger jabbed his neck. “We sing to her.” Gerard smirked as Frank disentangled Bandits tiny fist from his hoodie. “Okay what songs?” Frank asked, Bandit frowning as she laid her head on his chest. “Uh, old lullabies, uh soft rock, things like that.” Gerard shrugged, “Ever sing her Somewhere over the rainbow?” Frank asked as Bandit rubbed at the stubble on his cheek, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. “Uh, no actually we haven’t.”

Gerard blinked and handed Frank Bandit’s favorite blanket, he sat down in the huge padded rocking chair at the end of Bandit’s bed, the little girl in his lap, blanket pulled up to her chin. “You want me or Uncle Frank to sing to you?” Gerard asked her, turning on the dresser lamp on and off the overhead light. ” Uncle Frank.” She murmured yawning hugely.

“Okay, uncle Frank can try.” Frank laughed as he tried to remember the words to the famous Wizard of Oz song.

“Somewhere over the rainbow,” Frank started softly with the chair rocking back and forth, Gerard watching him rock his daughter to sleep, something Gerard never thought he’d see.

“Way up high, There’s a land that I heard of once, in a lullaby.,” Frank swallowed past the lump in his throat as he caught Gerard watching him,”Somewhere over the rainbow,” Frank’s voice cracked and made Gerard snort out a laugh, Frank flipped him off and resumed singing, “Skies are blue,and the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true,”

Frank paused and re-tucked the blanket around Bandit’s feet,”Someday I’ll wish upon a star,and wake up where the clouds are far, behind, me,” Frank began to rock the chair again as Bandit’s eyes drooped slowly, “Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops,that’s where you’ll find me.” Frank brushed the hair from Bandit’s face.

“Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,” he sang softly as Bandit’s eyes closed. “Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can’t I?” Frank smiled as Bandit’s breathing became even in her sleep, “If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow, why, oh why can’t I?” Frank finished and looked up to see Gerard standing at the arm of the chair, the rocking stopped slowly and Gerard bent down to kiss Bandit’s head.

Looking up he stared into Frank’s eyes, “It usually takes more than one song, good job.” He pecked Frank’s cheek and stood up.”Thank you, did you want me to put her back in her bed?” Frank asked, the slight weight of Bandit now heavy in his arms since she was sleeping. “Not yet she’ll wake up right away, just stand up and rock her a little.” Gerard whispered, helping Frank to stand out of the rocking chair. Little Bandit hardly stirring in his arms.

Gerard watched Frank hold his daughter, silently wondering what it would be like if Bandit was theirs, not his and Lindsey’s, but his and Frank’s. He could feel the strings of his heart tighten as he pictured them chasing after her, dressing her in the mornings, taking those stupid Christmas family photos. It almost made him cry.

“Hey,” Frank whispered, snapping Gerard out of his fantasy, “I’m gonna put her back now.” Frank told him, Gerard nodded, moving to stand beside Frank as he placed the sleeping toddler in her crib again, her favorite blanket covering all but her little face and hands. Frank ran a tatted hand over her hair and kissed her tiny hand. “Good night little princess.” He whispered, a smile spreading over his face as he looked at Gerard.

He smiled back at Frank, wrapping an arm around him, Frank laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder. All Gerard could think was how things would be if Bandit were theirs and he sighed. Frank looked up at that and smiled again softly, Gerard looked down at him and couldn’t resists it, he placed a chaste kiss on Frank’s lips, that quickly grew into a deep breath stealing duel of the mouths. They pulled away from each other as Bandit rolled in her sleep, freezing they peered at her, thankfully she was still asleep.

Gerard pointed to the door and Frank nodded, the padded out silently, the door clicking softly behind them. So now they stood in Lindsey and Gerard’s room, pale grey carpet, dark blue curtains, the bed clothes soft charcoal black, six pillows on the bed, with a baby monitor on the night stand. A huge painting of the california desert hung on the wall behind the bed, it looked familiar. “Where was this taken?” Frank asked, sitting on the bed as Gerard shut the door “Uh, you took it, remember? While we were recording Danger Days.” Gerard smiled at the memory.

“Oh! This was the one we climbed that cliff type thing to take.” Frank laughed remembering that both him and Gerard almost fell twice. “Yeah and Ray stood down at the bottom convinced one of us was going to fall.” Gerard laughed as he sat next to Frank on his bed, “You and your WIFE’S bed.” a voice snapped in his head. He shook it off, he refused to feel guilty about it, Frank is his best friend and…lover?

“Hey are you okay.” Frank asked, snapping Gerard out of his little tirade, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Gerard answered, falling back onto the mattress he pulled Frank with him with a loud “Oof.” “Well hi.” Frank laughed, god Gerard had missed seeing his face when he laughed, tour wasn’t even the same now that he was sober, but at least when he was drunk he was numb and his feelings didn’t confuse him, he didn’t want to go back to that.

“Hi, Frank.” Gerard whispered as he rolled onto his side, Frank’s eyes searching his face. “Hmm?” Gerard hummed, watching Frank watch him, “Nothing, just thinking.” Frank replied, wiggling farther up the bed. “About?” Gerard asked as Frank’s fingertips brushed hair from his face. “Nothing really jus-.” Gerard cut him off with a slow sweet kiss, his hands on both sides of Frank’s face, tongue pressing at the seam of Frank’s lips.

Frank pulled himself closer to Gerard as he let his mouth open the slightest bit, Gerard filled it with his tongue, tasting almost exactly the way Frank remembered, aside from the booze and pain killers, now just coffee and cigarettes. “It’s almost how things used to be.” Gerard thought as he pulled Frank’s hoodie off, revealing all of the inked skin Gerard missed so much, rolling on top of Frank he kissed the scorpion on his neck, the one he drew so many years ago, tracing it with his tongue.

Frank gasped softly as Gerard’s hands moved down his stomach, “I missed you Frank.” he murmured, Frank tangling his hands in Gerard’s hair. “I missed you more.” Frank answered, teasing tone masking his breathless voice. “Prove it.” Gerard challenged pushing his hips down on Frank’s. A strangled moan bubbled up Gerard’s throat as Frank rolled his hips up against Gerard’s.

“Told you.” Frank snickered as Gerard’s eyes slid shut. “Fuck you.” Gerard groaned as Frank licked, kissed and bit up his neck. “In due time.” He laughed. Gerard pushed himself up the bed, Frank following with their mouths still locked together. Tongues dueling as Gerard’s hands cupped Frank’s perfect ass and pulled him into his lap. Frank could feel Gerard’s hard on through his own sweats and Gerard’s worn pajamas, almost smell the pheromones rolling out of his and Gerard’s pores.

He shuddered as Gerard’s hands ran up his stomach and chest, resting on both sides of his neck. “Frank, shit Frankie.” Gerard breathed in Frank’s ear, pulling back he attacked Frank’s lips with his own. Gerard moaned into the kiss as Frank sucked at his tongue, the kiss was so possessive Gerard could feel it in his toes. “Wait, wait, wait.” Frank pushed Gerard away gently and climbed out of his lap “What the-Oh.” Gerard snorted as Frank shut the door and walked back to the bed, but not back to Gerard’s side, or his lap rather but to Lindsey’s side of the bed.

“Not there, oh god.” Gerard almost pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The mattress dipped slightly under Frank’s weight as he crawled across the bed to Gerard. Before Frank could get back in Gerard’s lap, he pushed Frank on to the bed and pinned him under his body.

Frank laid under Gerard, immobilized as Gerard caught his mouth in another kiss, it was so natural and so beautiful, different from when he and Jamia kiss. He felt Gerard shifting above him, laying his body over Frank’s as he wiggled out of his pajama pants. As his hands traveled down he was unsurprised to find Gerard totally naked.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss to look at Frank’s face, his eyes were closed, lashes casting thin shadows over the hollows beneath his eyes, his mouth slightly parted, his own and Frank’s saliva shining on his lips. Raising up to rest on his elbows Frank rejoined his and Gerard’s lips, the kiss growing fiercer as Gerard’s hands pulled at his sweats, leaving Frank’s mouth Gerard kissed down his neck, pausing to nibble at Frank’s collar bones, leaving tiny bruises in his wake. Frank moaned loudly as Gerard sucked one of his nipples. Gerard smiled to himself as he wrapped the tiny bump up in his tongue.

Working his way farther down Gerard left wet kisses down Frank’s chest and belly, inhaling the smell of Frank’s skin as he went down. He paused rubbing his face against Frank’s stomach, the slight hair tickling his face, placing one last kiss on Frank’s stomach he pulled his sweats off, boxers dragging down to his pubic bone, revealing less coarse hair, looking almost as if Frank had shaved. Gerard grinned, bottom lip between his teeth as Frank kicked his sweats the rest of the way off and shimmied out of his boxers.

The beauty that was Frank’s body had almost escaped Gerard’s mind, the cascades of ink covering almost his entire form. Gerard bent forward before Frank could say anything and kissed the head of his cock, making Frank’s entire body shudder. “Not before I do.” Frank smirked and forced Gerard onto his back, setting himself at Gerard’s feet. “Okay.” Gerard rolled his eyes at Frank and smiled, the sex had always been like this, play fighting and teasing.

“Mmm.” Gerard hummed as Frank licked around the base of his cock, slowly licking up the shaft, locking eyes with Gerard as he wrapped his tongue around its swollen head. The small dark pools in Frank’s eyes were conniving, he had Gerard just where he wanted him. Gerard lifted his hips as Frank continued to tease him, licking spots of unknown territory.  
Gerard started to tremble.

Frank put his hands on Gerard’s hips steadying him and bent his head again. This time he opened his mouth wide and wrapped it sideways around the base, stroking his tongue up the shaft. He knew it drove Gerard crazy, the heat and the pressure just starting, but not being enough to get him off, just enough to get him started. Frank grinned at the shudder that went through Gerard’s thighs and lightly scraped his teeth where his tongue had just been.

“Fuck.” Gerard’s voice seemed far away above him. Frank moaned when Gerard’s hands wrapped around his head and squeezed his hair. He was so hard, his head spun, and he adjusted his cock with one hand, not wanting to get distracted, He had a goal here. Mapping Gerard’s harden cock, Frank looked up at him and noticed that he was watching. Frank loved it when Gerard watched, his eyes dark with lust.

“Oh god, FUCK!” Gerard yelled as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Frank’s throat. Frank moaned around Gerard, pulling his cock out of his throat at an agonizingly slow pace, he kept his mouth around the head and wrapped a hand around Gerard, gently stroking him off. “Fuck that c’mere.” Gerard moaning as his cock left Frank’s mouth. Frank crushed his and Gerard’s mouths together, the kiss forcing their teeth to crash and drawing blood from Gerard’s lip. Frank sucked at the broken skin, making Gerard shake.

“Where do you keep the fuckin lube Gerard?” Frank growled, licking the blood off his swollen lip. “Top drawer of the night stand.” He replied, thigh muscles shaking as Frank yanked open the drawer. A beaming smile took over Frank’s face as he pulled a nearly full bottle of lube from the drawer. “I take it you haven’t used this since last time?” He asked Gerard, who shook his head ‘no.’

“Not even when Lindsey is out and you have time to get yourself off exactly the way you like?” Frank asked, voice low and dirty. “No.” Gerard forced back a whimper as he heard the cap of the lube snap open. “Oh, it’s the warming stuff too?” Frank smirked as Gerard pulled at the sheets. “Fuck me like you fuck Jamia.” Gerard said through clenched teeth as Frank rubbed his free hand on his thigh. He’d do even better than when him and Jamia were in bed.

Wasting no time Frank coated two fingers with the slick substance, and shoved Gerard’s legs apart. He stroked his fingers over Gerard’s hole, teasing him with the tips of his fingers. Gerard shuddered at the contact, having not been alone like this in over two years. “Do you wanna use any-” “No, Frank. We don’t need to, I haven’t been with anyone else and I know Jamia kinda has you under a microscope so you haven’t either. So I don’t think we need to.” Gerard finished, clutching the pillow under his head as Frank slid a finger into him.

The invasion made Gerard gasp, bending as far forward as he could, Frank planted kisses up and down Gerard’s cheeks. Gerard lay under Frank shaking as he pressed another finger in to him, he moaned out loud as Frank twisted and bent his fingers. To distract Gerard from the slight awkward of having Frank’s fingers in his ass, Frank licked up the side of Gerard’s face. He laughed breathlessly and pushed Frank back, causing him to frown. “This isn’t the stage Frank.” Gerard’s breath hitched as Frank curled his fingers and pulled them out.

“One more Frank c’mon.” Gerard plead as his and Frank’s lips parted over and over. “How about I just fuck you now, better than I fuck Jamia?” He asked, nuzzling Gerard’s neck as he searched for the discarded bottle of lube, which he found on the pillows on LINDSEY’S side of the bed.Frank shook away the thoughts of the black haired bass woman.

“Yeah, fucking do it.” Gerard sat up, his face flushed, light sheen of sweat on his skin. “How do you want me?” Gerard asked as Frank poured more lube into his inked hand, “I wanna see your face while I fuck you better than a porn star.” Frank growled as he struck the bottom of Gerard’s ass cheek with his unoccupied hand. He hissed at the sting as Frank pushed his legs apart again.

Frank kissed Gerard as he propped himself against the pillows behind him, pressing their bodies together. Frank and Gerard gasped simultaneously as Frank pushed and slid inside Gerard inch by inch, groaning loudly as Frank filled him completely. A tear leaked from the corner of Gerard’s eye, Frank kissed it away, they laid with their foreheads pressed together, breathing in sync, not talking or moving, breathing in the forgotten smell of each other when they did this, sweaty,primal, animalistic almost.

Frank drew out slowly, a low whimper escaping Gerard’s mouth. Gerard felt perfect, his insides slowly parting due to Frank’s cock being inside of him and the fact they hadn’t done this in a while. He couldn’t help but to lick his lips in great ferocity, tracing his fingertips along Frank’s face, restlessly running them over the beauty mark on his cheek. Frank sucked Gerard’s bottom lip and reached down between them with his unoccupied hand, shifting his cock in position before shoving it back inside of Gerard.

“Ahhh.” Gerard’s voice squealed, almost a girlish moan in pain. “Uhh, Frank.” “You like that, don’t you Gerard?” Frank chuckled, giving Gerard a hard thrust of his cock inside of him, causing him to bounce with the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.” His words sent chills down Gerard’s spine. The bed squeaked as Frank thrusted again, grabbing Gerard’s arms and placing them above him. Their noses touched as the bed hitting up against the wall became a rhythm and Gerard struggled to follow every move.

Moisture picked up, produced by the amount of heat, caking Frank’s entire face. Sweat droplets tickled the tip of his nose and dropped onto Gerard’s face.”Shit! Damn…ahh-, you gotta make me cum, Frankie!” Gerard begged, throwing his head back as he panted. Frank licked Gerard’s neck from his adam’s apple up to his lips, tasting the seam of Gerard’s crooked lips, salty and slimy. “Urgh!” He moaned feeling himself about cum, but a little too early. He didn’t want this to be it, he wanted to stay inside of Gerard and continue to enjoy the great pleasures of listening to Gerard beg.

“Oh fuck!” He yelled, pressing Gerard’s hands down harder against the pillows, crushing his wrists to it. “Cum, Frank! I want to fucking feel you.” Gerard’s eyes slid shut as Frank began to thrust a little faster. He let go of Gerard’s hands and wrapped a hand of his own around Gerard’s leaking cock. “No your ass gets to handle that.” Gerard growled, eyes flashing open and locking on to Frank’s, he licked his swollen lips.

That was the moment Frank lost it, spilling inside of Gerard with a strangled moan, his head dropping on to Gerard’s chest, releasing Gerard’s cock as he did so. “Fuck.” Frank croaked, his voice destroyed, raising his head he kissed Gerard slowly and lazily. “Ahem.” Gerard cleared his throat playfully as Frank pulled away, “This will not fix itself baby.” Gerard grinned as Frank pulled out and rolled over, poised on his hands and knees, his tight ass an open invitation. Gerard took it as such.

“I’m gonna fuck you through this damn mattress.” Gerard growled, slinking forwards, he licked over Frank’s hole. All Frank could do was gasp, Gerard hadn’t done that in a while. It was a secret kink he had, not even Jamia knew about it and they’d been together for a long time. “Oh, fuck.” Frank shuddered as Gerard pressed his tongue into his ass, not of course putting his tongue in it because that is just fucking gross okay?

“You missed that didn’t you,” Gerard struck his ass cheeks as he pulled them apart, spreading Frank open, “yeah you did.” Gerard smirked as Frank writhed under his touch. “Shit!” Frank yelped as he felt the head of Gerard’s cock press into him. Gerard snatched the bottle of lube off the mattress next to him and popped the top.

Pouring the bottle almost empty as he thrusted into Frank. Watching as droplets soiled the blanket beneath them. The feeling Frank felt was nothing short of fulfilled, with his and Gerard’s bodies as one this way he felt like a whole person, he’d missed it too much for words. “I forgot how fucking tight your ass is Frank, holy shit.” Gerard groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in, setting a rhythm that he knew would drive Frank mad.

The combination of Gerard’s slow thrusts and his purposeful hip stutters were making Frank come apart and he’d cum only minutes ago. He could feel Frank clenching around him, the tight, slick grip on his aching cock as he quickened his pace, hip stutters replaced with the precision of a surgeon as Gerard struck Frank’s prostate. “Aww FUCK!” Frank yelled, hands fisted in the fabric of the soft black coverlet, stains already forming

Gerard kept his promise, plowing into Frank. Damn did he miss the noises Frank would make. Gasps, pitchy moans and long drawn out breaths. “Oh fuck, c’mon Gerard harder!” Frank moaned as Gerard struck the sweet spot again, not a slight graze but dead on, making his grip tighten on Frank’s hips. “Yeah you fucking like it rough.” Gerard smirked as Frank pushed back against him, stroking over the jack o lantern on Frank’s back as his movements slowed, “C’mere.” Gerard whispered, pulling Frank off the mattress and leaning him back against his body.

Frank sighed as he laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder, he felt Gerard’s hands come to rest on his chest he he drew out and pushed back in again, the moan emitted from Frank could have made Gerard cum right then, it was guttural, sounding if it had worked his way from is toes all the way up, tearing itself from Frank’s throat. He covered Gerard’s mouth with his own, growling into the kiss as Gerard licked into his mouth.

“Fuck this, c’mon.” with Gerard still inside of him Frank let him lay them down, with Frank sitting on his cock. “Fuck that’s good,”Gerard panted, his eyes closed, “Don’t move yet though holy shit.” “Why not?” Frank asked rolling his hips as Gerard’s mouth went slack. “Because I could cum in your ass right this second if you don’t watch it.” He huffed, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Do you fuck Lindsey like this Gee?” Frank grated out, watching as Gerard opened his eyes, “No.” He whispered, staring as Frank’s hand slid down his chest, jerking his re-hardened member. “No, we don’t fuck like this.” Gerard whispered again, pulling Frank down for another heated kiss. “Mmmmmmm.” Frank moaned as Gerard spanked him, opened palmed with all the stinging. “I remembered that you liked that.” Gerard murmured, licking Frank’s bottom lip.

“I’m glad you did mmm, you know what I remembered that you like?” Frank asked, stilling their movements. “No, but you should show me.” Gerard panted as Frank pulled away from the kiss and leaned back. “That you, like personal little shows while you fuck the shit out of me.” Frank gasped at the end of his speech as Gerard slammed into him. “Well then where’s my show baby?” Gerard asked, striking his ass again.

“Right here.” Their moves became synchronized as Frank began stroking himself off and Gerard started to fuck him again, slow, deep thrusts. Watching as the ink on Frank’s hand started to blur. “Shit.” Frank gasped as he came over his hand, whole body trembling. Gerard knew that if he was going to do what he wanted he’d have to do it now.

He pulled out of Frank pausing before he moved again, gaining back some composure as he kneeled in front of Frank. As if he could read Gerard’s mind, Frank switched positions, wrapping his mouth over the head of Gerard’s cock yet again, feeling accomplished as Gerard moaned above him. “Fuck you’re so good at this.” Frank hummed in response as Gerard’s hand settled at the back of his head. Gerard pushed Frank off gently and climbed off the bed.

“I want you on your knees, c’mon Frank.” Gerard winked as Frank rolled his eyes, climbing out of the bed he crawled to Gerard on his hands and knees, licking Gerard’s cock from base to head before sucking it back into his mouth. “Mmmm fuck.” Gerard moaned as Frank pulled away, licking at streams of pre-come. “You know I’m the fucking best at this.” Frank growled, sucking just the the head, lips around it tightly, his mouth becoming raw.

“Look at me while you do it, let me see that gorgeous face Frank.” Gerard could feel his stomach begin to tighten as he spoke those words. Frank looked up, hollowing his cheeks as Gerard spoke again, “Fuck!” Gerard yelled as Frank jerked him off, making Gerard cum in his face. It coated his face and dripped off his chin. Looking at Gerard as he did it, Frank smeared Gerard’s mess around his face, wiping Gerard’s cock through it and sucking it off.

“Get back in the bed baby.” Gerard murmured, pulling Frank from his knees he gave him a sweet kiss, tasting himself on Frank’s tongue. “You’re gross.” Frank laughed as he dived back into the bed. “Yeah I know.” Gerard smirked as he picked up his discarded pajama pants and gently wiped Frank’s face. “Can I have a wash cloth?” Frank smirked as the now empty bottle of lube fell off the bed and onto the floor, not bothering with it Gerard kicked it under the bed. “Yeah sure.”

Walking into the bathroom across the hall Gerard dampened a wash cloth, looking at himself in the mirror as he did. He almost dropped the wash cloth. His skin had a sheen of sweat over it, the soft light of the bathroom almost made him glow. He always looked like this after sex with Frank, he’d almost lost the visual. He walked back to the bedroom, wiping Frank’s face again he climbed in next to Frank wrapping his arms around him, throwing the rag to the floor as he did.

“Gerard?” Frank murmured against his neck,”Hmm?” Gerard asked, his palms and fingers splayed across Frank’s shoulders. “I love you.” Frank whispered, hands on Gerard’s chest. “I love you too.” He smiled as Frank nuzzled his shoulder, burying his face in Frank’s hair they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun danced with the clear blue sky, brightly lighting up the entire bedroom. Gerard’s eyes fluttered open, his skin warmed too much. wrapped up in the grey sheets. Frank was nowhere to be found. He bolted upright. Gerard had then crawled out of bed, suddenly hearing Bandit’s voice within the distance. Her tiny laugh danced through the solid walls, bringing a smile to his face. He pulled on his pants and opening the door he half ran down the hall, anxious to see the both of them, the fantasy of Bandit being his and Frank’s daughter crawling back into his mind as he walked silently down the stairs.

He came to see Frank sitting in the livingroom, on the floor with Bandit, watching unicorn movies—shit that Mikey had bought her for Christmas last year. Bandit was seeming to enjoy Frank’s company as she smacked her little hands on Frank’s knees. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, resemblance of her father made him smile. Gerard’s baby, he thought to himself as Bandit smiled at him and then, he kissed her on the cheek.

Gerard, tip-toeing down the stairs, was amused. He stood watching for a little while as Frank sat with Bandit standing in his lap, peering over Frank’s shoulder. “Daddy.” Bandit grinned as she caught sight of Gerard. “Where’s he at Bandit?” Frank questioned. “Where is he?” Frank smiled at the toddler. “DADDY!” She pointed over by the stairs. Gerard waved with a huge, childlike grin, and walking over, pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing Frank after.

Bandit laughed, whacking the dvd cases against each other. “Hi little princess.” Frank smiled as the little girl shot from his lap.”HUNGRY!” Bandit screeched, her face bright pink. Gerard laughed , “Don’t yell it’s too early.” Gerard told her, the little girl gave him a classic Gerard-esque look, stepping back and raising an eyebrow. Frank laughed, Gerard rolled his eyes at him.

“Hungry daddy.” Bandit sighed, poking her tummy. “Okay what do you want for breakfast?” Gerard asked her as she reached for him. He took her hand, Frank’s too as he joined them in the kitchen. “Uh…” Bandit trailed off, opening the floor cabinets as she went. “The monkey’s breakfast.” Bandit said, clutching a box of pancake mix, standing on her toes to put the box on the counter next to the stove.

“You showed her The Breakfast Monkey didn’t you?” Frank asked as Bandit yanked a large skillet from the cabinet. “I had too, we got her a hat that matched his beret so I showed it to her.” Gerard shrugged, walking over he took the cookware from Bandit’s small hands, the skillet almost matching her in size. “Uncle Frank!” Bandit walked back over to Frank, a large spatula in her hand.

“What is it princess?” He asked, her little face scrunching up “Don’t call me that no more.” She scowled as Frank picked her up “What do you want me to call you then?” Frank questioned, setting the little girl on the counter as Gerard masterfully measured out pancake mix. “What my mommy calls me.” She replied, sounding much more mature than her two year old self. “And what does momma call you Bandit?” Frank asked, the skillet now heating on the stove. “She calls me Lady B.” Bandit smiled as she saw Gerard smirk at her.

“How about I call you Miss B instead?” Frank asked, listening to Gerard rummage around in the silverware drawer for a spoon. “Okay.” Bandit nodded solemnly as her dad walked back to the stove. The pan fully heated, now held twelve medium sized pancakes. “Daddy dun burn them!” Bandit told Gerard as he walked away from the stove. “I’m not gonna burn them honey, I have to get a plate.” Gerard smiled at his daughter’s attentiveness, too much like her mother sometimes. “Okay.” She huffed as Frank plucked her off the counter.

“Ready for breakfast?!” Gerard asked, pulling a bottle of maple syrup from the fridge as Bandit climbed into the third chair at the kitchens island, the granite dulled over with streaks of waxy crayon. “Yes!” Bandit was bouncing in her chair, Gerard set the steaming plate of pancakes on the island’s surface, the bottle of syrup, more plates and silverware followed. Frank and Gerard sat laughing as Bandit tried to shovel a whole pancake in her mouth at once.

Giving in she let Gerard cut it for her, scowling with her arms crossed. “If you eat all your pancakes we’ll go to the park.” Gerard said. standing as he picked up his plate. Bandit nodded, stuffing her already full mouth with more pancakes. Gerard felt something warm and sticky hit the side of his face, turning back both Frank and Bandit were pointing at each other, identical looks of innocence on their faces. “Oh yeah?” Gerard countered, wiping his finger through the syrupy remnants on his plate, he smeared it down the side of Frank’s face.

He smiled, laughing as Frank’s mouth dropped open into a perfect O. Bandit grinned, placing her hands in the large puddle of syrup on her plate, Frank and Gerard’s eyes widened as the little girl walked across the island and slapped a syrupy hand to the sides of each of their faces. The three of them burst out laughing. “Okay, let’s get washed up and dressed and we’ll go.” Gerard huffed taking Bandit off the counter and upstairs to the bathroom.

They were all dressed and downstairs fifteen minutes later, keys in his hand Gerard locked the door, turning he and Frank locked their hands, walking the few blocks to the park Bandit two steps ahead. “Yay!” Bandit yelled as they reached the small park, the only people there on and oddly breezy Pasadena morning. She ran and laughed, Frank sat back on the bench, watching as her and Gerard chased each other over the metal bridges and down slides.

He’d watch as Gerard picked up his daughter mid step just to hug and kiss her, throwing her into the air to have her laugh and come back down. He then started picturing Bandit running up to both him and Gerard calling them both ‘dad’ and he had to fight back tears. What would it have been like for him and Gerard to have her as theirs? He couldn’t busy himself with the thought anymore, it was broken by a screaming Bandit, who had fallen and scraped her knee. “Uh oh, Miss B appears to have taken a spill.”

He shoved himself off the bench, reaching Bandit the same time Gerard did. “Aww, it’s not too bad.” Gerard ruffled her hair and kissed her knee as she wiped her face, the dirt smears and grass stains in her hands now making themselves known as she yawned. “Wanna go home and take a nap?” Gerard asked, Bandit nodded, yawning yet again, wider this time.

“I think we might have given her sugar rush at breakfast.” Frank giggled as Bandit laid her head on Gerard’s shoulder, not even half way home and she was falling asleep. Finally at the Way’s doorstep Gerard one handedly dug his keys out and handed them to Frank. He unlocked the door the house welcoming them as the wind picked up.

“Maybe you should put her to bed, while I gather a few things.” Frank insisted. Gerard was brushing Bandit’s hair out of his face, her head laid gently against his neck. He looked up at Frank, realizing that he had to leave. He almost forgot about that and it hurt him inside. He’d waited two years to be this alone with Frank. Why did he need to leave?

“Okay. Take your time, Frank.”

Frank nodded, pressing his lips gently against Gerard’s cheek. Gerard grabbed Frank’s t-shirt and kissed him back, still broken that Frank had to leave. “Is it bad…that I don’t want you to go and I want you to stay with me? Bandit loves you.” “No,” Frank smiled sadly,”not bad, risky maybe.” He scratched his neck as Bandit whined groggily in Gerard’s arms. 

“Go put her to bed, I’ll start cleaning up the kitchen.” Frank told Gerard, standing up on his toes to kiss Gerard’s forehead. “Okay, I’ll be right down.” Frank watched Gerard walk up the stairs before he walked into the kitchen. Wasting no time he washed off the stove and skillet, placing the large piece of cookware in the sink. 

He heard Gerard’s footsteps and dried off his hands. “All that’s left is the island, the mixing bowl, the plates and the silverware.” He told Gerard as he walked into the kitchen. “That’s fine.” Gerard murmured, walking up to stand behind Frank he wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist, kissing up the side of Frank’s neck. “Bandit really does love you ya know?” Gerard told him, hands running over Frank’s hips. “I love her too, she makes me smile and so do you, I miss that.” Gerard could see the side of Frank’s face lift in a grin. 

“Then don’t leave.” Gerard pouted, hands sliding up Frank’s shirt. “I’ll see you tomorrow though remember?” Frank’s breath hitched as Gerard nibbled his ‘jinx removed’ tattoo. “I know but this is so nice.” “Yeah, it really is.” Frank answered, breaking out of the snare of Gerard’s arms he walked the short distance to the island and jumped onto it, facing Gerard with a devious smirk. 

He beckoned Gerard to him, a ‘come hither’ look on his face. That was all Gerard needed to see. He walked the four steps to the island, wrapping his hand around the back of Frank’s neck he pulled him in for a kiss that rivaled Princess Buttercup and Westley. 

Frank whimpered as Gerard gripped the waist of his sweats from last night. He pulled away, listening to Frank whimper softly as he yanked the hoodie over Frank’s head. An idea came to him as he spied the syrupy plates still on the island. “Gerard.” Frank whimpered as he felt Gerard’s fingers trace over the tattoo on his chest. “What?” Gerard murmured, pulling Frank against him, their noses touching as Frank breathed his next five words,”Fuck me on the counter.” 

The words came out harsh and demanding. Gerard smiled, he loved when Frank got bossy like that. “Seriously?” Gerard asked him, hands idly squishing the slight pudge on Frank’s sides. “Do I look like I’m kidding?” He breathed, reaching around Gerard’s waist and down he squeezed his ass, Gerard wiggled awkwardly. “No.” Gerard chewed his lip. “I’m not, so c’mon.” Frank practically growled as he kissed Gerard, teeth clashing as he clambered off the island. 

Gerard stood at Frank’s side, panting. His peachy yellowish hair hanging down in stringy bits on his forehead. “Sweating already? You’ve gotten lazy Gee.” Frank teased, Gerard watched as Frank took off his hoodie and threw it on the floor, pressing his hips against the cabinets of the island, he looked at Gerard, bottom lip in his teeth, batting his eyelashes “Fuck me on the counter, Gerard.” he demanded again, staring at Gerard from under his lashes. 

Gerard walked up behind Frank, pressing the start of his erection against Frank’s ass, hands running up and down Frank’s chest. Unconsciously, Frank laid his head back on Gerard’s shoulder, giving him direct access to his neck, which Gerard gladly accepted. Holding his hands over Frank’s pectoral muscles he bit down over the ‘Jinx removed’ tattoo that symbolizing Frank and Jamia’s marriage, and he bit down hard. Frank cried out, rocking back against Gerard. 

“Shhh, baby shhh.” Gerard hushed, pressing his lips gingerly to the ring of teeth marring Frank’s tattoo. Frank’s whole body was shaking from his teeth to his knees. Jamia did not have this much of an effect on him that’s for damn sure. Frank cried out again as Gerard bit the other side of his neck, leaving invisible bruises that would pain Frank to turn his neck. He’d relish the pain. Fuck, how he missed it.

He felt Gerard’s fingers press to his lips, hot and sticky as he sucked them into his mouth. He could only taste syrup, maple syrupy goodness. Delicious. Though done clumsily Gerard managed to get both his and Frank’s pants down one handedly. He pulled his fingers from Frank’s mouth, watching as Frank licked between them. 

Smiling, Gerard dropped to his knees. “What are you-Oh fuck!” Frank moaned as Gerard pulled him open, rimming him better than he did hours earlier. Licking in circles, thrusting his tongue, he could hear Frank’s knees slamming against the counter as he forced himself to stay upright. Gerard pulled back and stood up as Frank fell to his knees and faced him. Face red and panting like he’d ran a mile.

Frank looked up as Gerard smirked at him. “Spit on it.” he whispered as Frank sat back and spit, the trails of it running down and over Gerard’s cock, Frank licked them off, looking Gerard in the eyes the whole time. “Stand back up baby.” Gerard murmured, petting Frank’s hair. He stood on shaky legs, bracing himself against the counter as Gerard smeared his fingers in the syrup and lined himself up. Frank knew this would be good, the good bye sex always was. It was always perfect.

He sucked Gerard’s fingers back into his mouth as he felt him push his way inside him. Frank moaned around Gerard’s fingers, lapping at the syrup as Gerard slid the final few centimeters into him. Frank panted as Gerard removed his fingers from his mouth, wiping them down Frank’s chin as he felt a low heat rising in his stomach. 

This was love, Helen Keller would have been able to tell. The heat spilled and took over Frank’s whole body, he felt as if he were sparking, very inch of his skin felt electrically charged and Gerard was pouring water everywhere. He leaned forward onto the counter and just moaned and gasped. He was at a loss for words. Gerard hauled him off the counter and leaned him back onto his chest. He kissed Frank so sweetly, Frank thought he was dreaming.

Frank moaned aloud as he felt Gerard begin to move inside him. The electric feeling spreading even faster as Gerard placed Frank’s arms up around his neck. “So fucking beautiful.” Gerard murmured, hands rubbing up and down Frank’s torso. He whimpered in spite of himself, pushing back against Gerard while he panted. “Fuck.” Frank moaned as Gerard bent him over the counter now, hands rubbing down Frank’s back. He felt like Gerard was melding them together into one person.

They were breathing together, cursing together, moving together. Everything synchronized, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. Gerard bent over Frank’s back “Lay on the counter baby.” He whispered pulling out slowly, Frank gingerly boosted himself onto the counter, laying himself out like a work of art. That’s exactly how Gerard saw him. Bending forward he licked over Frank’s hole again, smiling as his body quaked on the counter’s surface, his skin exploding in goose bumps as he felt Gerard push inside of him again.

The muscles in his legs shaking like gelatin on a plate during lunch rush as Gerard pushed into him so far Frank could wrap his legs around his lover’s slightly pudgy waist. “You alright baby.” Gerard asked him, his voice cottony soft as his fingers traced the parted lips Frank’s mouth. Unable to manage a coherent sentence Frank just nodded. His and Gerard’s low whimpers and hushed grunts turned into audible moans as they resumed fucking on the counter top. 

Frank had propped himself up onto his elbows as Gerard’s thrusts rocked deeper into him, filling his entire being up, sending his mouth slack and eyes rolling back into his head as Gerard struck that sweet spot inside him, his legs tightening around Gerard’s waist, pulling Gerard closer to him as those familiar noises of his impending release made their way to Frank’s ears, that unmistakable hitch of Gerard’s breath and the way his fingers curled over Frank’s knees. All telltale signs.

Gerard stopped mid thrust, pulling Frank into his arms for a kiss, the angle making him cry out as Gerard covered his mouth. Frank laid back against the counter, breath whooshing out of him as The cool marble surface collided with his skin. Gerard’s mouth slackened as he felt his orgasm start rushing through his body, starting as his toes curled against the dark wood floor. “Frank.” He choked the name out like it were a prayer, nails digging into Frank’s calves as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed through his senses, upper body falling on to Frank’s slighter form. 

Frank could feel Gerard spilling inside of him and he moaned, throaty and desperate, his brain struggling to make his hands move so he could touch himself. It was like his brain wouldn’t compute. “I’ll fix you baby let me.” Gerard murmured, pulling out of Frank as he placed kisses down his chest and stomach, nibbling his belly button. Frank’s fingers coiled into Gerard’s peachy-gold locks as he felt the tight heat of his mouth wrap around the head of his straining cock, pre-come leaking down his length, he watched Gerard moaning loudly as he felt Gerard pull Frank’s cock all the way to the back of his throat.

Frank fought for air through all the sensations, the way Gerard would force his cock down his throat, making himself gag as he pulled Frank from his mouth, strings of spit clinging to him, their eyes locked as Gerard reached for Frank’s hand and pulled his sweat sticky body off the counter surface,”Fuck me on the floor.” Gerard whispered in his ear, catching the healed lobe in his teeth, biting gently. Frank nodded compliantly, letting Gerard assist him in getting off the counter, kicking his pants totally off in the process, Gerard smirking as he did the same thing. 

Frank stared as Gerard laid himself out on the hard floor, looking up at Frank through half lidded eyes Gerard beckoned him with a lick of his lips and a twitch of his hips and Frank was on him, kissing his whole face, eyelids, nose, corners of his mouth, forehead and finally his lips as Frank pushed in to Gerard, who clutched at Frank’s shoulders for dear life, his back arching off the floor, bottoms lip clenched between his teeth. “Fuck.” Frank swore as he laid his head against Gerard’s shoulder,the electric feeling creeping back into his bones. 

He lifted his head, kissing and biting at Gerard’s neck as he started to fuck him. Frank knew he wouldn’t last very long, Gerard always fucked him to the edge and then changed it up on him, forcing back the release of an orgasm when he did so. Frank didn’t mind so much this time, they needed this. “Don’t stop Frankie, don’t.” Gerard threw his head to the side, pushing into Frank’s thrusts as Frank absentmindedly stroked his thighs.

Gerard’s moans made it to Frank’s ears as he kissed his shoulder, “Frank, frank, frank.” Gerard chanted quietly, taking in large gulps of air and licking his lips furiously, being stopped as Frank locked their mouths together, The harsh kisses forcing them to pant and growl into each others mouths as Frank’s Thrusts slowed, pushing himself deeper into Gerard with each one. Mouth now lacking the cover of Frank’s, Gerard became more vocal, moans echoing through the lower level of the house, bouncing off the wood beams in the ceiling.

“Oh fuck Gerard.” Frank threw his head back with the last thrust and that was it he came, and hard. Vision blurring at the edges, he could have sworn he saw stars, even Gerard was shaking underneath him. “I love you.” They spoke the words at the same time, they hit the air heavy as bullets and they smiled at each other, sharing the last kiss of the day, until they would see each other tomorrow. “Did you want to clean up here, because you can.” Gerard said earnestly, eyes bright. 

“I still haven’t checked in to the hotel Gee, I came straight here.” Frank laughed, plucking his boxers off the barstool they’d managed to knock over, along with his pants. “Oh, I guess you have to go then huh?” Gerard frowned, deep wrinkles invading his forehead. Frank snorted, “Don’t do that with your face.” He said, pulling his boxers and pants on gingerly, he could feel the exerted muscles in his body and the bruises Gerard left on his neck, under the skin of course, they’d gotten good at that.

“Alright mister-I-rub-my-hands-over-my-entire-face.” Gerard retorted, his pants being kicked in his general direction as Frank smiled down at him, “Walk me to the door?” Frank asked, rubbing the back of his head as Gerard tugged his jeans on, commando, like he was a majority or the time, damn tight ass pants. “Yeah.” Gerard nodded, feeling his skin tighten as their sweat started to dry. Frank shuffled his feet back into his slippers and faced Gerard for the last time until tomorrow.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Gee.” he whispered, hands clasping the front belt loops of Gerard’s jeans in his index fingers, “Tomorrow.” Gerard whispered back, smiling sadly, Frank stepped closer, looking up into Gerard’s eyes, he grinned. “Love you.” Standing on his toes he held both sides of Gerard’s face he gave him one last sweet kiss, no tongue, just soft warm lips, still kissing Gerard opened the door, dusk was creeping over Pasadena, Frank smiled into the kiss as the cool air rushed into the doorway. “I’d better go.” he murmured, planting one last kiss on Gerard’s forehead he turned to leave. “I love you too Frankie, see you tomorrow.” Gerard gave a small wave as he heard the locks on Frank’s rental car thud, “Tomorrow Gee.” Frank smiled and climbed into the car.

He stood watching until he heard the engine turn over and Frank pulled out of the driveway. A grin spread over Gerard’s face, they had tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my friend Nadia because technically she wrote this and I supervised. Nothing has been edited or changed since I uploaded this last but yea, I'm sorry! Thank again and enjoy! XOXO


End file.
